


Five

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Times, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The number five is very important to Castiel.<br/>5 minute drabbling, no editing allowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

At age five, they met for the first time. Dean was loud and a ball of energy. He was smaller than himself, Castiel remembers, but nonetheless his hand was so sure when he took Castiels' hand into his own and yelled over to the adults that, "I and... Cas and I are going to the back!"

At age fifteen, in Winter, Castiel kissed a girl named Meghan, or Meg, and he did like her, but he had always imagined that there would be butterflies and a spread of warmth when they held hands. She kissed him one time again, when she said goodbye five weeks later, and told him to, "Become happy. Open your eyes, Clarence."

Dean barged into his room just a few hours later and demanded to know if she had hurt Cas. But Cas could smile, because, "No, she hasn't. I think I might have hurt her though." to which Dean replied, "No, you couldn't. Wanna read comics?"

And now, that Castiel thinks back, for those five weeks Dean had kept his distance, and although he had said, "Look, I want to give you guys the space a new couple needs," he had never looked at Castiel, at least when he thought Castiel would know. Castiel has missed summer without knowing it.

 

So, now, while they are reading, he tentatively puts his hand on Deans, who stiffens. And yes, there it is, this feeling; the butterflies and fireworks and the warmth spreading down until his toes tingle and he is happy. And it' five again, this time five fingers each give to the other, entwined, and their ears are red as if they were outside and not in a toasty warm room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :D I feel so stupid


End file.
